


So...Can I Have My Pizza Now?

by Infernal_Light



Series: Ray, Ryan And Pizza! [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Still Can't Tag, pizza!, thats all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernal_Light/pseuds/Infernal_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a regular delivery. Nothing Special. Until he saw the person who had ordered it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So...Can I Have My Pizza Now?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I was thinking of food, then I thought of Achievement Hunter, then I thought of this.  
> :/  
> Enjoy!

Ray absolutely **hated** his job. It had next to no pay and he had to apologize over and over again to impatient people who couldn't wait for 20 minutes to save their lives. It wasn't always so bad depending on the area. In the richer areas of the city people were pleasant enough and gave decent tips which helped him get by. However the poorer parts it was a completely different story. It was full of alcoholic assholes and druggies. People would glare at him when he answered the door and shove the money into his hand before snatching the pizza and slamming the door. And that was sometimes the best reaction he got. They would usually grumble about how poor the service was or some other nonsense. People almost never gave him tips and there was once a incident when a customer refused to pay after yelling at Ray about 'speeding their asses up next time so I can have my damn food!'.

He would of quit by now if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't find another job. He was stuck delivering pizza to various people for the rest his life. The prospect made him **miserable.** He didn't even get paid enough to be able to stop working for a while. He needed all the money he could get and not even his current payment was enough. He was starting to consider taking up a second job if it meant he could stop buying instant food that was too close to its expiration date for comfort.

Either way he could look forwards to one thing, ending this shift. It seemed to have dragged on forever and he had to deal with several of the usual assholes who complained about the speed of the delivery amongst other things. But it wasn't ending on a high note as he had to go to one of the worst areas in the city for this final delivery before he could go home to his shitty apartment and play on the Xbox he had saved for months to buy.

He pulled up outside of house that was located at the address he was given and started to walk up towards to front door.

_Not bad. Place looks decent enough. This guy is probably one of those guys who is drowning in debt to keep up his image. Bought this place 'cause it was cheap and he could easily pay for some improvements. Yeah._

Ray sighed as he knocked on the door. He shouldn't be thinking about his 'customers' like that. It was unprofessional. And the last thing Ray needed was to be called that.

_It doesn't hurt anyone if they don't know your thinking about them. They won't know. It's not like-Oh he's hot._

"Ah! My pizza I'm guessing?"

"Uhh."

The man that had answered the door was unbelievably handsome. The first thing that Ray noticed was their bright blue eyes, like ice but seemingly warmer looking. Then he noticed that light hair swept to the side which just suited him very well in Ray's opinion. He didn't have time to appreciate any other feature of this stranger as they gave him a questioning look- _Oh My God. That makes him look even more hot! Who the hell is this guy!?-_ before speaking.

"Yeah you know, round thing with cheese on top, usually has toppings that can vary like mushroom, pepperoni-"

"Yeah I get it _Sir_ , there is no need to be a smart-ass."

"Ooh, smart-ass. Isn't that rather unprofessional?"

"O-oh! I'm sorry! P-please don't tell my manager! I-"

The stranger laughed then. It was a deep laugh that just added to the positives of this man. But still he was very confused.

_Why the hell is he laughing? But still, that laugh...God dammit. This guy is amazing._

They finally stopped laughing after a short period of time. He smiled at Ray- _STOP BEING SO HOT-_ before letting out a sigh.

"It's ok. I guess I did get a bit out of hand myself. So....can I have my pizza now?"

"Oh uh sure."

Ray was about to hand the pizza over before the person stepped back.

"Sorry, forgot to get the money, wait here a sec."

"Ok, I guess?"

They smiled before they went back into their house. This gave Ray time to think about this man, and frankly he was pretty sure from the 3 minutes he has known this man that they were probably the hottest person Ray has ever seen but he doesn't even know this guys _name_. He came here with such low expectations and now he has to deal with his thoughts being plagued by this man. He hated his life sometimes.

After about a minute they came back holding the money he needed to pay for the pizza.

"Here. Oh and I can't forget to give a tip to this handsome young man." He winked at the last part before handing over the money and a 20 dollar note.

_20!? That's the biggest tip I have ever gotten!_

He was too enthralled that they gave him the money he kind of forgot about the last part of his sentence until he noticed the small piece of folded paper that was also in his hand. He opened it up to see two words and a phone number.

_Call Me? What doe-Oh._

It was then he finally realized just what they had said. Handsome? And then he gave him a phone number...

_His phone number you idiot!_

"My names Ryan by the way."

"I'm Ray."

"I hope to hear from you soon Ray" Ryan winked before he closed the door.

_What the hell just happened?_

He just stood there dumbfounded before he realized that A. Ryan could probably still see him and B. Ryan would find it very weird if he continued to stand on his front door step. So he decided he would leave and wait to see if he would pick up the courage to actually call them.

_Why the hell not? I mean YOLO right?_

Ray smiled.

"Yeah, why not...?"


End file.
